Proud
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: DMHP When homosexuality was decriminalized in 1993 Vernon practically had a heart attack, but Harry was very happy about it. Even if Draco thinks he’s a bit of a twat for screaming ‘Im gay and proud’ at Platform 9 .


"Proud"

**Disclaimer: ** Eh, as much as I hated the ending to the 7th book, I am pleased to announce it all belongs to JK, but please god, if she writes another book… let her kill of any Ginny-esque characters!

**Summary: ** [DM/HP when homosexuality was decriminalized in 1993 Vernon practically had a heart attack, but Harry was very happy about it. Even if Draco thinks he's a bit of a twat for screaming 'I'm gay and proud' at Platform 9 ¾.

**Warnings: ** Slash. AU. Underage. Fluff. Mild HP/DM. Language. Takes place at the end of PoA.

**Rating: ** T. SLASH!

**A/N: ** Queen Victoria I signed a bill making all homosexual acts between consenting men illegal (however she didn't believe women could be so depraved so being a lesbian was always legal). In 1993 the Criminal Offences (Amendments) Act was brought in and made homosexuality legal again. This is dedicated to Demonchilde's birthday (very late).

_XXX_

**Words: **1,771

**Chapter 1**

**Proud**

Number 4, Privet Drive was the very normal home of a very normal family of three – and their freak relative. Vernon and Petunia Dursley took great pride in the normalness of their home and reputations. Dudley Dursley didn't care much either way as long as he was allowed to beat up his cousin. Now, Harry Potter wasn't exactly normal. In fact, he was extraordinary!

Harry, you see, could do magic. And I don't mean he could pull rabbits out of a hat – although I'm sure he might be able to if you asked him. I mean that, of course, Harry Potter is a Wizard. And not just any, he's a famous Wizard. Now, if that wasn't not normal enough for the Dursley's to just despise, Harry Potter also happened to wake up one morning and decide to be gay.

Now, I don't mean the boy was very happy that one morning. I mean he was a faggot, a queer, and a disgusting little pouf, as his uncle would say! Now, at this particular moment in time, being homosexual in the Muggle – which is what non-magical folk are called – world is illegal. The Wizards are not so narrow-minded.

However, while Harry was happily chasing around on the back of a Hippogryff and rescuing his Godfather from possible death and certain imprisonment, Vernon Dursley was spitting mad at home.

It is rather funny how homosexuality was outlawed. Between men at the least.

Queen Victoria the First didn't believe woman to be as "depraved" as men; bless her naïve soul. As such, only men were not allowed to fancy each other. Women could do as they please; as long as Queen Victoria didn't find out I suppose. Now, discriminating against each other, no matter your differences, does no longer fit in well in this politically correct world. And so, when Vernon Dursley opened his newspaper a few months ago, he was rather surprised, and then he was angry. It's only now, that the news has really started to sink in.

**The London Times**

**The Criminal Offences (Amendments) Act 1993 was last night signed by her majesty the Queen, days after passing through both Houses of Parliament. The Criminal Offences (Amendments) Act has decriminalized homosexuality. Any anti-homosexual acts will be punishable by law. **

"Well, that is disappointing." Petunia sniffed haughtily, turning her nose up at the paper.

"Disappointing, pet?" Her husband roared. "It's disgusting. Think about it. That freak nephew of yours prancing about like he owns the place already! Imagine how much worse he's going to be! He's a faggot, pet. Just a dirty little boy and he thinks he's famous! Disgusting. And now we can't even punish him for being queer."

"This world is a messed up place, dear." Petunia agreed. "Don't forget to pick the boy up." Vernon just grunted, before re-reading the paper. "He might find more freak friends if we leave him there too long." Vernon's face lost all color and he practically ran for the door, car keys in hand.

_XXX_

Harry smiled as he took a seat on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius was safe, and Buckbeak was free and he had survived another dangerous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, he was going home for the summer.

His eyes closed, and he leant back into the seat. The door of the compartment opened and his best friend Ron Weasley walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Bloody Malfoy's in the loo again. Probably doing his hair – again! I swear the boy's a pouf." He spat angrily. Harry flinched. Now, poor Harry didn't know that homosexuality wasn't looked down upon in the Wizarding world. Wizards only really cared if you could or could not do magic. Ron just sounded so disgusted because it was Draco Malfoy: not because the boy might like boys. "I really need a wiz Harry mate. Can't you go make Malfoy leave?"

"How?" The other boy asked sarcastically. "You want me to bend over outside of the door and shout 'gay! Gay! Come on inside!' or what?"

Ron shrank back into the seat, avoiding his friends blazing green eyes. "I thought you could just, you know, knock on the door and tell him to fuck off."

"Why don't you?" Harry frowned.

"Tried, mate." He opened a chocolate frog and ate the head. "Malfoy opened the door long enough to spray me with water. It took me four tries to get the drying charm to work!"

"So you want me to go get wet?"

"Well, I thought… since you and Malfoy fight a lot, he might open the door long enough to punch you. And I could sneak inside and lock him out."

"You know Ron, when you're locking him out of the bathroom, will Malfoy still be punching me?" Ron just looked at him blankly. "Why don't you just go to another bathroom?"

"That's what Malfoy wants! Harry, we can't let him win!" Harry just rolled his eyes and leant back in the seat, intent on getting some rest.

When he next opened his eyes, the train was almost in London, and Ron and Draco Malfoy were having an argument in the corridor. Harry groaned and rolled from his seat, before making his way to the fighting boys. "What?" He mumbled.

"Listen here Weasel, just because you want something doesn't mean you can afford it. Understand? However if I want something, my father can get it for me!"

"What about a personality?" Ron snarled. "Huh, bet he can't get you one of those!"

"Draco has a person-alit-e." Goyle mumbled to Crabbe. "He's Draco." Ron blinked at them before going red in the face, having decided that they were laughing at him in their own stupid way.

Before anything else could be said, Hermione Granger came running down the corridor waving a newspaper. She was Harry's friend too, and the only person that knew Harry was gay. "Look Harry!" She said thrusting the paper at him. "I got it off of Dean, his mother sent it to him last week."

Harry read over the words, the same words his uncle had read and re-read. Harry smiled but said nothing. Instead he tucked the newspaper into his trouser pocket and beckoned Hermione back into the compartment. Ron followed them and closed the door on Malfoy's stunned face.

When they arrived at Platform 9 and ¾, Harry watched confused as Malfoy found his parents and headed towards the Muggle entrance rather than the Floo Systems. "Where're they going?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Malfoy was boasting about going to Diagon Alley. Then he started on about buying a Firebolt cause he had so much more money than me." Ron kicked at the floor angrily.

"I better go guys."

"Me too," Hermione agreed. Harry pushed his hand into his pocket and felt the crumpled up newspaper. Together he and Hermione left the platform, for the Muggle side of the train station.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry greeted quietly. The man just grunted back at him. Hermione gave him a compassionate look before drifting towards her parents. Harry looked over to his left and frowned as he noticed the Malfoy's desperately trying to work the ticket machine so they could leave the station. He strained his ears to listen.

"Narcissa, I told you we should have just flooed."

"Lucius, if you'd just do it right!" The woman hissed back. Harry assumed it was Draco's mother.

"Hang on Uncle." He didn't wait for Vernon's response. Harry walked over to the Malfoys. "If I may?" Lucius gave him a dirty look but Narcissa smiled slightly and handed over the coins. Harry tried not to laugh at the sight of the Wizard money. "Here," he gave them back, "it only takes Muggle money." He fished some out of his pocket and pushed it into the machine before pressing a green button. "There," he said handing over three little white rectangles of paper. "Try those."

"Oi, Potter!" Draco shouted as Harry walked away. Draco followed him back to Vernon Dursley. "Thanks Potter."

Vernon sneered at both of them in turn, and Draco sneered back. "Who's this freak? Your girlfriend?"

"You can't discriminate against me anymore." Harry pulled the newspaper sheet from his pocket and waved it in his uncle's face. "I'm gay and I'm proud, so fuck you!"

Draco's eyebrows rose so high that his hair hid them. "Potter, you're a complete twat, you know that?"

Harry gave him a lopsided smile, and shrugged. "I'm allowed to be gay now so I don't care. It's legal."

Draco turned around to shot his parents a confused look. "When wasn't it?" He asked slowly.

"It was always legal?" Harry asked quietly. "To be, you know, gay?"

"Yes," he drew the word out, his eyes narrowing.

"You're all freaks. You're even bigger freaks than I thought." Vernon hissed. "He's a freak, and you," he pointed at Draco, "you little blond freak, you're a freaking freak! You freak. And those freak parents of yours are freaks too! And I bet they're fucking freak queers as well. You're all freaks! And faggots!" He was screaming by the end of it.

Harry looked ashamed of his uncle while Draco was frantically stepping away from the angry Muggle. After clearing his throat, Harry looked over at a couple of policemen who had just entered the station. "This man is discriminating against my sexual orientation. He also verbally abused my friend."

"Friend, Potter?" Draco muttered.

"Shut and Up Malfoy."

"Right then." One officer cracked his knuckles. "Come with us."

"You, you two, you're probably freaks too right. Well you can't do anything to me here, in front of the normal people, you freaks!" Vernon crossed his arms over his chest as he shouted at who he thought were Wizards.

"Uh, Vernon, those are normal," emphasis on the word, "people." Vernon Dursley looked as if he were about to faint when the second police office secured the handcuffs to his wrists.

"A night or two in the cells should sort you out, my good man." One of them said as they dragged him away.

Harry waved at his uncle before re-reading the newspaper.

**Any anti-homosexual acts will be punishable by law. **

He looked around himself. The elder Malfoys were still standing away from them, by the ticket machine, while Draco was beside him, reading over his shoulder. "Was it really illegal?"

"Yes."

"Muggles are weird." Draco scoffed, before turning away and heading back to his parents. Harry watched as the Malfoys used their ticket and disappeared from sight.

"Bugger," he cursed when he realized. "How am I going to get home?"

**The End**

It was mostly a bit of a crack fic, just for laughs. I'll try and update Indelible soon.


End file.
